La distancia no es siempre el obstáculo más grande
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: Historia de San Valentín para el especial del mes de Retos a la carta. Shaoran está en China... ¿Qué le va a regalar Sakura por San Valentín? .:One-Shot:. S


Aquí os dejo con esta historia de San Valentín. Espero que os guste :)

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados es mío. Tan solo los utilizo para narrar esta historia, que sí que es de mi propiedad.

* * *

  


Domingo, 1 Febrero

El sol estaba iluminando la estancia donde una niña de pelo castaño dormía plácidamente. O eso hacía hasta que el sonido estridente de un teléfono la despertó. El pequeño aparato rosado –creado por la compañía de la madre de Tomoyo– sonaba con ruidos alegres, y bastante molestos para ella, acompañados por una corta vibración. Sakura alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar aquello que había perturbado sus sueños.

- Sakura¿Dónde estás?

La voz de Tomoyo la acabó de despertar, haciéndole recordar la cita que tenía con ella esa misma tarde.

- Pues… En mi casa –Dijo ahogando un bostezo– ¿Por qué?

- Porque habíamos quedado hacía media hora ¿Ha pasado algo?

_¿Hace media hora?_

Extrañada por la afirmación de su amiga, buscó rápidamente un reloj; cuando lo encontró, tirado en el suelo –lugar donde seguramente lo había _dejado_ ella cuando sonó– vio la hora que realmente era…

- No, no ha pasado nada. Es que… Me he dormido… -Un tenso silenció siguió a esas palabras–. En media hora como mucho estoy allí.

Después de colgar, empezó a vestirse y prepararse a toda prisa, consiguiendo llegar al lugar de la cita en un tiempo récord. De camino para allá, pensó en su suerte: el primer fin de semana, la primera mañana, que estaba realmente sola, se duerme. Si bien Kero no hacía ruido, ni su hermano la molestaba, seguro que cualquiera de los dos la habrían despertado a tiempo. Y qué decir de su padre… Pero en ese momento, su padre estaba en una excavación, su hermano, de viaje con Yukito, y Kero había conseguido convencerla para que Eriol se lo llevara de vacaciones con él. Al principio, ese conjunto de coincidencias le había parecido bueno… Pero quizá no había sido del todo así.

Cuando llegó al sitio acordado, Tomoyo estaba esperándola con una sonrisa en la cara, como era normal en ella. Empezaron a caminar, buscando algún sitio para comer y mirando escaparates. Hablando de mil cosas sin ninguna importancia. Como hacen las verdaderas amigas. En una de las tiendas, Sakura leyó algo que le llamó la atención.

- Mira esto, Tomoyo: "Cómprele bombones a su pareja para San Valentín. Bombonería Delicatessen". ¿Qué pasa? Aun falta mucho para San Valentín.

- Bueno, dos semanas no es tanto. La verdad es que me extraña que lo pongan tan cerca de la fecha… -Sakura asintió, sin estar demasiado convencida, pero sin nada que decir. Al cabo de unos segundos, Tomoyo volvió a hablar- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Sakura?

- ¿Yo¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Contestó Sakura extrañada.

- Pues exactamente eso… -Tomoyo se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Sakura hasta que se dio cuenta que realmente _no entendía _de qué estaba hablando, así que fue al grano- ¿Qué vas a regalarle a Shaoran?

Al acabar de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el rostro de Sakura cambió notablemente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono levemente rosado y su boca se curvó en una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa que tan sólo le salía cuando pensaba el él. Eso fue hasta que reparó en el significado completo de la pregunta. En ese momento, sus ojos mostraron confusión y preocupación, su cara había perdido ese adorable tono carmesí y sus labios ya no sonreían. Su primera respuesta fue muy simple, pero también muy previsible:

- No lo sé.

Habían dejado de caminar, aunque no podía recordar cuándo. Seguramente llevaban paradas allí largo rato. Miró confundida a su amiga, buscando consuelo, buscando ayuda. Una ayuda que le fue brindada enseguida.

- Tranquila, Sakura, seguro que hoy mismo encontramos algo que puedas regalarle. Y si no, pues lo haremos durante esta semana. Seguro que se nos ocurre algo.

Tomoyo cumplió lo prometido. Estuvieron buscando en todas las tiendas posibles cualquier cosa que pudiera servir de regalo para Shaoran. Pasaron des de tiendas de bombones hasta una pequeña armería –Donde habían pensado comprarle algún tipo de espada pequeña-, pero no sirvió de nada, por lo que, de camino a casa de Sakura, tanto ésta como Tomoyo andaban un poco alicaídas. Pero a Tomoyo, entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

- ¡Ya sé¡Ya lo tengo! –Exclamó, asustando a Sakura.

- ¿Qué¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Ya sé qué le puedes regalar a Shaoran –Ambas se quedaron en silencio, Sakura esperando una respuesta, y Tomoyo mirando la reacción de su amiga. Entonces se acercó a su oído y le dijo la idea que iba a conseguir animar a Sakura y que las iba a llevar de nuevo al centro, a comprar todo lo necesario.

La idea de Tomoyo había sido buena, ahora faltaba la cuestión temporal. Las cartas tardaban casi dos semanas en llegar y sería bonito que el paquete le llegara en fechas cercanas al día en cuestión. Así que, esa misma noche, Sakura ya estaba haciendo el regalo.

Esperaba conseguirlo bien y a tiempo.

Domingo, 15 de febrero – China

Un joven de cortos cabellos castaños estaba leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención. Por eso, la inesperada llegada de su mayordomo, Wei, no le molestó demasiado.

Llevaba un paquete en sus manos, no más grande que una caja de zapatos. Su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión en particular, pero en sus ojos había _algo_ que le decía que lo que había allí dentro no era malo.

- Señorito Li, ha llegado esto para usted –Mientras decía estas palabras, le entregaba el paquete a Shaoran, que se quedó mirándolo extrañado. Antes de leer el remitente, Wei continuó-. Viene de Japón.

Automáticamente, el paquete cobró un nuevo sentido para el chico. Tan absorto estaba pensando en el paquete –y en lo que habría dentro- no se dio cuenta de que Wei se había ido. Pero en cuanto lo notó, centró toda su atención en lo que tenía entre las manos. ¿Qué sería? Hacía bastante que Sakura no le enviaba una carta pero no podía, ni tenía por qué enviarle un paquete. Para poder disipar sus dudas completamente, comenzó a abrir la caja.

Encima de todo, antes de los trocitos de plástico protectores, había una carta. Después de cogerla con cuidado y examinarla un poco, sin ver el menor rastro de escritura en el sobre, decidió abrir la carta. Reconoció la letra enseguida. La carta decía:

"_Querido Shaoran,_

_Supongo que te preguntarás qué es el paquete. Bueno, pues para eso está la carta._

_Como bien sabrás, cuando te llegue esta carta, hará poco tiempo que ha pasado San Valentín. Aquí, en Japón, las chicas acostumbran a… no puedo creerme que esté escribiendo esto… las chicas acostumbran a regalar chocolate al chico que le gusta. Pero no es chocolate lo que hay dentro de la caja, porque no podía ni quería arriesgarme a que se derritiera o se rompiera. Por eso mismo, pensé en enviarte un detallito simbólico. Pero no sabía qué exactamente hasta que Tomoyo me dio la idea. Espero que lo aceptes. _

_La distancia no es siempre un obstáculo tan grande._

_Te quiero mucho y te echo mucho de menos… Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

_Besos y abrazos, _

_Sakura __♥__"_

Extrañado después de semejante carta, Shaoran buscó dentro de la pequeña caja. Un oso color chocolate, con un gran lazo verde alrededor del cuello fue su único contenido. Sonrió, o al menos, esbozó una de esas pequeñas e inhabituales sonrisas que tan solo salían a flote cuando pensaba en Sakura. Era, desde luego, todo un detalle. Empezó a examinarlo, sabiendo que si había sido un regalo de Sakura, tenía que tener algún toque personal. Entonces vio una tarjeta que colgaba del lazo. _Ahí está_, pensó. Abrió la tarjeta y leyó:

_Se dice que si le pones el nombre de la persona que te lo ha regalado, ambas estaréis juntos para siempre._

_El mío se llama Shaoran._

Shaoran se quedó estupefacto… ¿Quería eso decir que lo había hecho ella? Miró de nuevo el oso. Había hecho un gran trabajo. Desde luego, no perfecto, cuando uno se fijaba, pero era para él y lo había hecho ella.

Quizá él podía hacer algo para ella a cambio…

Domingo, 14 de marzo

El sol entraba iluminando la habitación de Sakura, dónde ésta dormía plácidamente, hasta que una voz la despertó.

- ¡Sakura, levanta! –La voz de Toya le sacó de su profundo sueño. De repente, la puerta se abrió y el dueño de la voz apareció- Te ha llegado una carta, supongo que querrás abrirla…

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, aunque eso no acalló las últimas palabras de su hermano, que sonaban algo así como _monstruo dormilón_. Después de remolonear unos segundos más en la cama, pensó en lo que le acababa de decir su hermano. ¿Había recibido una carta? Entonces sólo podía ser de Shaoran. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y bajó. La carta estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina. Después de examinarla y ver que no había siquiera sello, dedujo que la carta no podía ser de Shaoran. Un tanto apenada, cogió la carta y volvió a su habitación, para estirarse sobre la cama. Poco a poco abrió la carta y se encontró con una caligrafía conocida y esperada en una escueta nota:

"_Tenías razón, la distancia no es un obstáculo tan grande. Sobre todo, si sabes cómo eliminarla"_

Cuando acabó de leerlo, salió corriendo. Corriendo para encontrarse con su ser querido.

Corriendo para demostrar que la distancia no es siempre el obstáculo más grande.

**Fin**

* * *

Notas de cierre:

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído este intento de fic romántico.

Supongo que alguns os habréis quedado con la duda de por qué es el día 14 de marzo cuando Sakura recibe la carta. Ese día es el White Day y es el día que los chicos que han recibido chocolates de sus enamoradas, aprovechan para devolverles el regalo. Es una fiesta comercial (Como San Valentín, de hecho), pero me venía perfecta para la historia.

Espero que hayáis pasado un buen San Valentín. Que los que esteis de vacaciones las acabéis bien y los que no, decirles que tampoco es tan grave .

Besos!

**Neko**


End file.
